Juuichiji Gojuukyufun
by Team GEMINI
Summary: Because of selfish reasons made by the higher ups I was torn away from the love of my life, and because of those selfish reasons I'm being sent up there to save her. I'm not even sure she's still alive. - Takamachi Nanoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Juuichi-ji Gojuukyu-fun**

_By Team GEMINI_

Yuki : Okay, so you've probably guessed it by now... we've uploaded 3 stories on teh same naightz. ;o Now these stories are options for you. If you review the stories they will ALL get updated, and if you don't review on 1 or more of the stories... well they get dropped. ;o Normally I'm patient when it comes to reviews so I will wait to see how everyone will react.

Anyways, the title here says "11:59pm". This story is a horror story that takes place on a Planet Cracker (Thank you Dead Space). ;D This story involves chainsaws... so beware.

Enjoy the story.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_Prologue - The Void

* * *

  
_

_Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick-Tick_

_Raising heart was clasped tightly within my grasp, cracking under the pressure with a silent scream as pieces began to chip off of its cold body floating away. I couldn't shake the taste of iron in my mouth, not that I really had the choice. It hurt so much, it hurt so much. The pain my body was feeling weighed nothing compared to the pain welling within my chest both physically and metaphorically. You had left before me, leaving me to myself in a growing sea of our blood._

_I was taking tiny breaths, losing the will to, no; I was losing the strength to live in all. Your beautiful face was adorned with a peaceful smile. Why wouldn't you be smiling, you had given up your life to protect my life. How foolish, we were both doomed to the very last minute. You and I, we were doomed to die the very moment we signed that blasted piece of paper, signing our lives away... _

_The Zero-G room that is to be our final resting place was dark, cold, damp, and most of all lonely. The only sound audible was the flickering of the faulty lights; the air vents wheezing, forcing steam to come out of the cracks, and the constant pitter-patter of clawed feet against the metal floors stained by blood. The only source of comfort I felt was your cold, bloody hand holding onto my own. I couldn't help but smile, I had always known we would die together, but not like this. I think I can die some-what happy now, I held your heart till the very end... literally. _

_A tiny sigh escaped my lips as my life finally came to an end. It was befitting that I died last. I..._

* * *

It was a day like any other day. I sat in my desk doing paper work, followed by more paper work, followed by even more. Closing my eyes, I leaned back in my chair and breathed in deeply, exhaling only when my lungs couldn't contain any more air. I tilted my head to my right only to stop half way with a yelp.

"Ouchy!" I cried out. I reached for my ponytail and winced in pain. I had unknowingly sat on my pony tail. I looked around and noticed that people were staring a me. Frowning, I sent them a quick glare and said, "What are you looking at? Get back to work!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" they all shouted.

I placed my palm on my left eye and rubbed it. Sleep was trying to overcome me, and I was just weak enough to tremble at its feet. I couldn't stand the constant beeping of the holographic keyboards and the silent buzz of the holoscreens.

"Miku!" I called out rudely.

A girl, a few years my junior rushed to my side with a salute, her long hair swishing with every step she took. "You called, Ma'am?" She asked.

"Has there been a call from, Fleet Admiral Fate T. Harlaown... by any chance?" I asked her, my voice rising slightly. My personal attendant brought up a holoscreen of my past messages and scrolled through them. I was starting to get impatient by the silence she gave me. "Well?" I asked her impatiently.

Shaking her head, Miku closed the screen and stood up straight. "The Fleet Admiral has not left a message, Ma'am! Though you do, however, have a lunch meeting with General Yagami Hayate."

"When?" I asked her drolly. My mood soured dramatically after hearing of the absence of a message from the Naval Officer.

"Um, about..." Miku gulped. "About an hour ago, Ma'am." My eyes widened in fright as a chill ran up my spine. I had missed a lunch date with my superior officer. "Wo-Would you like me to contact the General and inform her of your apology?"

I shook my head and said, "I can Handle, General Hayate on my own, thank you." Miku nodded her head and asked if I had anything else in mind for her, when I said no she had left with much haste. I leaned back in my chair and grinned as I closed my eyes. "It must really suck being the, The White Devil's, personal assistant huh?" I muttered to myself with a rueful laugh. "And when is it that I got notorious enough to get the word 'The' before my codename?"

"Because you've been notoriously late for your lunch date with your superior officer, as well as your old friend. So wake up, soldier!" a whimsical voice replied. My eyes shot open as I looked into the cerulean eyes of the person I had forgotten about. "Good to see you're awake, Nanoha-chan!"

"H-Hayate-chan, I'm sorry for not coming today." I mumbled sheepishly.

"It's okay..." Hayate's words drifted away slowly as she looked at my left hand. "Hey you're still wearing the ring." she said with a relaxed tone of voice, almost as if she was relieved to see me clinging onto my marriage.

"Yea..." I replied weakly, hiding my left hand underneath my right.

"Haven't you two been divorced for like what, two years? Three?" she asked me.

"Yea... but when you've worn something like for almost half of your life, you feel awkward without it." I said, chuckling lightly. I was with one person for my whole life, I didn't have to go searching everywhere to find my soul mate... but because of duty we were forced apart.

"True..."

I sat up straight and organized some of my papers, praying that I could forget the painful memory I carried with me. Whilst I was filing, my mind drifted back to the Fleet Admiral and said, "I haven't gotten a message from the Fleet Admiral for over a month. I'm starting to get worried."

"Nanoha, come with me. I have something important to discuss with you." Hayate said to me, no she ordered me to. The woman before me lost her playful expression and replaced it with a more serious, a more official stare tha belonged a high ranking officer.

"About what?" I asked her, my interest finally perking up.

Hayate sighed and crossed her arms. "I was supposed to tell you during our lunch date but you didn't show." she said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Oh..." I mumbled with a blush.

Hayate had ordered the people under my supervision to take five and rest up while we talked. Everyone saluted us on our way out; unusually enough Hayate ignored them and took us in the direction to her office. It must be a pretty important issue to make Hayate forget about her favorite part of being in the military. So I followed her wordlessly until we reached her office.

"So what is this about?" I asked her whilst she entered the security pin to her office door. Hayate didn't respond as quickly as I had hoped. She led us into her office and I noticed that we were not alone in this room.

My mind went blank as I stared at the woman before me. Long beautiful blonde hair, well built figure cloaked by black, a stunningly beautiful face, but her eyes were the wrong color. I smiled at her weakly and turned away. My mind has been playing tricks on me lately, and I mistook the beautiful blonde as the Fleet Admiral.

"I see you are doing well, Nanoha-san." the woman who I now recognize as Carim said.

"I'm as well as I'll ever be I guess." I replied. "The White Devil cannot be taken down so easily." Carim giggled quietly and returned to Hayate's side.

The blonde who reminded me of the Admiral was Carim Gracia. She is one of the holy knights sent here to serve as a sign of a peace treaty between the TSAB and the Church of Martel. Not only is she a sign of peace, but she is also recognized as a military agent working along side the young general before me. Though this is a little known fact, so little that only my ex-wife and I know of it, but Carim and Hayate are secretly lovers.

Hayate pressed a white button on a small pad bringing down a large black screen. "Two years ago, when the higher ups demanded you and your wife to get divorced... I was told not to tell you the reason why." she said, her voice wavering as she spoke her words slowly. She was scared of my reaction and sought out for Carim's hand on her shoulder.

"What?" I blurted out in shock. I felt an unknown anger well up inside of me.

"Lieutenant General, please do not be angry at me, I opposed the idea with everything I had." Hayate explained with a quiver in her voice. She looked at me with a guilty expression, on the verge of tears. She had betrayed her best friend's trust by staying silent of the matter. She took a deep breath and continued her explanation."They sent her up to the Planet Cracker: Hokkyokusei, The Polaris, as the commanding officer because she was the only one able to pilot it effectively."

"The Polaris, heh, that's her pet project..." I said to myself quietly.

"Anyways, moving on." Hayate said. She pushed yet another button, dimming the lights till the room was pitch black. "We received a transmission, it was sent about a month ago."

Crossing my arms I frowned. "That's about the time she stopped contacting me."

"Normally what I'm about to show you is top secret information, but since it deals with you personally I..." Hayate paused and took a deep breath. "I have been given permission to let you view it. I warn you, you will not like the contents of this transmission."

"Bring it." I replied with an haughty chuckle. Nothing in this world could displease me anymore then I already am.

"Nanoha, I just want to make sure you remember how the Admiral received her rank." Hayate said, her voice low and treading carefully.

"She received the rank Fleet Admiral because she was the lead engineer of The Polaris's creation." I stated quickly. "Honestly, how can I forget? She received the title a day after we got divorced."

"Glad you remember," Hayate giggled quietly. "And Nanoha chan?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry for making you remember." Hayate mumbled before pushing the big red button on the button pad.

"No problem..."

* * *

_Beginning Transmission

* * *

  
_

A beautiful blonde woman appeared on the large black screen. Her face took my breath away instantly drawing me towards her. I felt myself tremble the mere sight of her, she was hurt, and she was hurt badly. There was a large gash that looked like a claw mark on her left eye. My heart was screaming for Hayate to stop the video, but I couldn't utter a word. My pride had gotten in the way.

"I am, Fleet Admiral Fate T. Harla-... I am Fleet Admiral Fate Takamachi. Head engineer, as well as commanding officer of the TSAB operated Planet Cracker: Hokkyokusei, The Polaris.

"I have sent you a video of an autopsy the medical team conducted without my approval, of a creature I had personally killed. I-It was just one monster... but now, but now they've spread like the plague.

"The monsters are of Martian decent, that I can account for. It appears that they multiply by antigens released into the air, and breathed in by organic life forms. I would have attempted to purify the air system VIA the air system filter, but doing so would activate the dormant antigens within the dead bodies of what ever is left of my crew.

"I must keep this transmission brief, so along with this transmission, and the autopsy recording, I have sent you an encrypted data file of all that I know about these... these... creatures.

"I personally don't know if I have been infected, or how long I will last here. So please, while I still have complete control of The Polaris, please blow this cursed station to oblivion before it enters Earth's gravitational field. Th-These monsters, ugh, they're constantly growing more aware of their surroundings, constantly evolving... learning.

"If this message reaches you Nanoha... I still love you. Now and forever."

_

* * *

End Of Transmission

* * *

  
_

"F-Fate..." I breathed out. The tears that threatened to come out where stopped by Hayate's words.

"You're divorce was a sham, Nanoha." Hayate confessed. My blood ran cold as her words imbedded themselves within my already broken heart. "The hire ups told you to request for a divorce, not because it was going against their wishes, but they did it so they could send Fate to man The Polaris."

"I... see..." I muttered darkly.

"Fate was the only one with the skill to pilot it effectively..." Hayate explained with a heavy sigh. "Seeing as how she's the daughter of a veteran commander, and the younger sister of one... it was only obvious who was to take the helm."

"I... understand..."

"We assumed that The Polaris was just drifting around slowly with no one manning it, seeing as we didn't really detect any life from it. We assumed the worst, Nanoha." Hayate said as she returned the room to normal. "Though after we received the transmission from Fleet Admiral Fate Takamachi, sensors began to pick up life signals, and they're multiplying..."

"O... okay..."

"Recently, distress signals were received, as well as real-time video feed of the survivors. It seems the Admiral was incorrect about her diagnoses."

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked her, my heart breaking even more as seconds passed by.

"We got confirmation Fleet Admiral Fate Takamachi... is still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Juuichiji Gojuukyufun**

By Team GEMINI

Yuki : .-.;... You guys know I don't have to put EVERY single character in a story in the first chapter, right? :x Seriously... the first chapter was only supposed to inform you of the current status between Nanoha and Fate. XD Seriously, patience! -coughs- Anyways... to satisfy any more questions you have about characters that you will NEVER EVER see again in this story... I'll spam them. See happy now? This is what you get for not having patience.

Everyone keep an open mind on this chapter. (Since it was a filler because of people complaining about Vivio and her where abouts) In this story Nanoha is mentally unstable because of events in the past. Now factor in that Fate hasn't been in contact with her, Hayate's revalation, and that video from the first chapter, Nanoha is feeling even more confused. So keep an open mind!

... remember folks who reviewed, you pretty much asked for this filler. :x To be honest I wasn't going to put Vivio or the knights in. They had absolutely NO relevance to the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_The Blood In Our Veins_

* * *

_Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff_

_I held your hand tightly, as tightly as I could, and together we ran. Our guns had run out of ammunition long ago, your chainsaw's teeth damaged beyond repair. The bastards took out our main defense system just now. The Kaito Bot was now nothing more than a steaming pile of sparking circuits and scrap metal with blood splatters all over its bashed and dented frame._

"_Fate, you have to run just a little more!" I screamed out at you as we ran frantically. "Please Baby, keep running, keep running! Don't stop!" My soul mate had taken a brutal blow to the side not too long ago, my foolishness blinding me from the side swipe that would have surely ended my life had it not been for Fate and her stupid love for me. I felt Fate's hand coil around my own tighter in a last ditch effort to run by my side, but I knew Fate couldn't last much longer from all this running. I was slowly killing her with every step we took._

"_Nanoha, leave me behind." she pleaded out of breath. "I don't want to be the reason why you die here."_

"_No!" _

"_Nanoha, you never should have come!"_

_A sickening howl erupted behind us; the Kaito Bot's crumpled head came, flying towards us like a freight train gone berserk. The beast following us had ripped it off of the unit and after the head whizzed by us, an arm and eventually a leg followed._

_The robotic parts stopped flying and silence reined the area. Fate and I were still running towards the meeting point. The sound of clawed feet clanking against the metal floors alerted me to the monstrosity that had come up from the vents. I cursed loudly as I pushed Fate against the wall using my own body as a shield to keep her safe. I grit my teeth when razor sharp claws dug themselves into my back, ripping away bits of armor from my suit._

* * *

I tread quietly into my daughter's room, my feet barely making a sound as I walked closer and closer to the bed. Kneeling down, I felt a pang of guilt when I laid a hand on her slumbering head. Her soft, short shaggy blonde hair, sheltered blue eyes hidden behind her eyelids, her small lithe form curled into a comfortable little ball, and the tiny hand she had extended out was meant to reach out and touch her younger sibling's equally extended hand.

A small sense of pride filled my soul as I looked at my two children sleeping. You had no idea how surprised I was when I found out I was pregnant, and at my age, whoo boy. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself quietly when I recalled the expression Hayate made when I told her the big news. She had spat out her drink all over Carim's white sun dress; of course she apologized to her many times in rapid succession. The tall blonde's face soured greatly and she had ignored Hayate for the whole day.

I was a 39 and a half year old divorcee when I had given birth to my two little girls who I have named Kokoro and Kiseki. The TSAB ass-wipes had ordered me to keep the pregnancy and birth secret from the twin's father, Fleet Admiral Fate T. Harlaown who was formerly known as Enforcer Fate Takamachi... my lawfully wedded wife.

I still remember how I ostracized the two innocent little angels, my tears never subsiding, my body and soul always yearning for my lover's touch through the whole ordeal. Hayate had to hold me every time I went and had a mental break down. Even the slightest glimpse of the two caused me to freak out, let alone hearing their cries. I can still vaguely remember the discussions that occurred when they thought I was asleep. The talk of giving them away if I couldn't properly take care of them... they made it sound like I didn't love the children I had carried within me...

Though I couldn't really blame them, they weren't that far off from the truth. I hated them deeply, the way they looked like Fate in every way possible tore open all the wounds my heart had kept hidden. Even now as they grow, more and more of Fate's characteristics begin to show up. Kiseki's long blonde hair, burgundy red eyes, timid voice, and calm nature to Kokoro's bright smile, supportive nature, sense of wonder, and playful energy.

I placed a hand on Kiseki's back and pushed her closer to her older twin as I settled down beside them. I draped an arm over their little heads and my other arm over their little bodies. I held them tightly, taking in their scent, the feel of their hair and skin. I felt tears trickle down my eyes as I cuddled closer to them. I've been such a horrible mother to these two even though they didn't deserve it. I had purposely worked late shifts, missed important days (especially birthdays), ignored their calls for attention... and if I had paid attention that one time, I would have noticed those boys who had been picking on Kiseki and stopped them from pushing her off of the ledge...

"You two look so much like her..." I whispered quietly, Kiseki nuzzling closer to Kokoro's warmth. "I'm sorry..."

I knew that the best option for me when it came to them was definitely abortion. Everyone knew that if I had carried them to term and gave them up to adoption, I wouldn't be able to part with them... but look at them now. Suffering quietly because of my stubbornness, I just couldn't bear the thought of giving away a part of Fate... heh, not like she'd ever know. Also, abortion was a definite no even though I knew it was for the best... the babies that were growing within me was Fate's final gift to me. She had been the one to carry all of our children, my body not being able to sustain the fetus for more than a few months before miscarrying. I guess that in the end they are as much a part of Fate as they are a part of me... if I had aborted the pregnancy, I would have kill a small part of myself and a piece of Fate as well.

'_Shit, I guess I was wrong either way.'_ I thought to myself with a cynical inner laugh._ 'Adoption and abortions... hah, don't fuck with me. I'm the White Fucking Devil, but even so... I still have my maternal instinct... and the desire to carry Fate-chan's baby within me was just to strong to deny.'_

"Mm, Mama..." Kokoro had mumbled in her sleep.

At that moment something snapped within me, a layer of the ice that had formed to keep my heart away from theirs... I'm their mother, Fate their father... if I had loved them the way I should have, I... oh _God_.

The door had creaked when it opened suddenly; I sent a glare and a protective growl as I turned to see who was at the door. Vivio had jumped up in surprise, her mismatched eyes darting back and forth, petrified of any possible crime she had committed.

"Oh, it's you Vivio." I said quietly, my eyes scanning my eldest daughter's frightened face. "Be quiet, your sisters are asleep."

"Nyahaha, sorry. I just came to check on you, see if you were alright." she said in a hushed whisper. "I heard you come in the house, so I went looking for you, but lo and behold here you are. So what's wrong with you this time, Mama?" she asked me sarcastically.

"I guess I deserve that tone of voice." I replied with a sigh. "I haven't been the best parent as of late, huh?"

Vivio leaned on the door frame, scratching her head with her brows furrowed together. She wasn't sure how she should reply to me, not that I could really blame her. "Well, you've been a pretty shitty mother since you broke it off with, Fate-mama."

"So I've been a good parent up till 4 years ago?" I asked her playfully.

"Sums it up." Vivio replied with a grin. The now 5'7' young woman crossed her arms looked at me with a nostalgic look on her face. "Wow, that's a really nonstatic position." she said with a small grin.

"Oh?"

"Yea, I remember when Noctis and Ritsuka were born," Vivio began with a soft look in her eyes. "Fate-mama was frantic because she couldn't get them to shut the fuck up, so you settled them down by lying beside them just like that until they fell asleep soon after."

I giggled at the fond memory of the first children Fate and I had together. "Nyahaha, that is pretty nostalgic huh?"

"Yea..."

"Oh, and Vivio."

"Yes, Mama?"

"Cut it with the swearing." I growled at her. "Your sister's might hear you."

"B-But..." Vivio's stance faltered. "I-I didn't mean to, it just kind of slipped out.

"Heh, right." I replied. I removed myself from my daughters and stood up. Vivio watched me with a frown; she was obviously displeased with me. "Don't tell them I was here, Vivio. It'll be a lot easier for them to understand."

"Understand _what_?" Vivio spat out at me.

"Go get your brothers and sisters and meet in the living room. Don't take no for an answer, drag them to the living room if you must." I ordered her ruthlessly as I walked passed her. I took a single step before stopping and turning around to face my eldest child. I smiled at her softly and wrapped my arms around her like the good old times. "I'm sorry, Vivio."

"Shut up." Vivio barked back, her head moving to the side to avoid my stare. I rested my head on her shoulder, her heart pounding against my chest. I felt her arm wrap around me in a brief hug.

* * *

I spread out some files on the glass coffee table. They were spread sheets of the Hokkyokusei Planet Cracker I had obtained from Hayate during the meeting yesterday. I had several spread sheets and documents piled up neatly side by side, some briefings, pictures, and the locket with Fate's picture hidden within it clasp tightly in my left hand.

I heard footsteps approaching me; I looked up and saw the faces of my children. All most all of my children stood before me looking down on me with mixed emotions as I told them to have a seat, of course they all decided to go against my wishes and kept standing.

"You guys, I'm sorry for the way I've acted as of late." I said. I heard Noctis scoff at me, and that had hurt. "But... some things have happened, and as a cause of those things... our family's being torn apart little by little because of me."

"Mhm, and?" I heard Alicia mumble, her eyes focused on filing her nails. She was the spitting image of Fate, if the two stood side by side; I bet many people would have thought Alicia to be Fate's twin sister, not her daughter.

"I don't have any excuses for what has happened." I replied.

"I still don't see why you have to take out all of the pain you're feeling on Kokoro and Kiseki." Noctis said in a calm deep voice, his hand buried deep within his spiky brown hair. "I would have preferred you take your anger out on one of us, at least we can understand what you're going through and why you're so angry."

"That doesn't sound very right, Onii-chan." Setsuna giggled as he slapped his older brother's back. "I'm not sure about you, but I don't wanna face Mom when she's p.o'd!"

"Same goes for me..." Vivio shuddered from a memory she retained of the Jail what was his name event. "Hurts like hell, trust me on that one."

"Look what I'm trying to say here is that Kokoro and Kiseki don't know why you're acting the way you are." Noctis said slowly trying to clarify his words. "They think you're upset at them, they think they've done something so impeccably wrong that would cause you, their mother, to ignore them completely."

My heart had sunk at Noctis's words, but he was right, he was right about everything. It wasn't the twin's fault I was doing this... but I-

Alicia had flung her nail filer at Vivio causing the recipient yelp out in pain. "The hell!?"

"Vi, where's Kyoumi?" Alicia asked with a little growl. "I thought you said everyone had to be here. If that little twat gets to skip out on this, I'm out."

"Ditto." Noctis chirped.

"You know it, girlfriend!" Setsuna said with a big grin.

My kids were all bickering amongst themselves, save for Ritsuka who was sitting in front of me with a serious look on his face. From all of my kids he was the one who was most likely to hear me out patiently.

"I am afraid I must side with them, Mother." Ritsuka said quietly as he leaned back into his seat, arms crossed, and eyes drifting over to the hallway leading to his room. "I have some rather important business to attend to tomorrow, so if we're all done here?"

I was about to reply but the front door slammed wide open, a girl of average height walked into the room, her baby blue eyes boiling with anger as she made her way towards Vivio.

"What's the big deal? You called me out during an important match saying it was important." Kyoumi growled, her pigtails frazzled from her frustration. Vivio crossed her arms and glared at her younger sister. "I come running home as if something bad had happened and when I get here all you losers are doing nothing but arguing!"

"Hey, brat, watch your mouth!" Alicia screamed angrily, stomping her feet as she got up.

"Look who's talking!" Kyouki retorted back rudely.

"Both of you need shut up right now!" Noctis shouted angrily.

Setsuna who sat beside Ritsuka stood up, his feminine voice emitting a quiet growl. I didn't see what was happening because I had my hands covering my eyes, my own children giving me a severe migraine. It was times like these I wished Fate and I had stayed like one of those old fashioned same sex couples, no children... but if I actually said that out loud, it would be a complete lie. I loved my babies deeply even though I tried my best not to show it as much anymore.

"Will all of you please be quiet!?" Setsuna roared out angrily, causing all of us to look up at the normally timid boy. His feminine voice replaced by his manlier one as he crossed his arms and stamped his foot. "If you all weren't so eager to fight one another, we would all have realized how loud everyone was!"

"What?"

"Look behind you fools!" Setsuna shouted, his well built body shaking with anger. I turned to where Setsuna had pointed and paled. Kokoro and Kiseki had been watching us quarrel this entire time. I watched helplessly as their eyes watered with tears when everyone became quiet. "Do you all see what I mean now?"

My children all looked down in shame. They turned to each other and apologized, Noctis being the big brother he was walked over to his younger sisters, picking them up, and bringing them over to us handing Kiseki over to Alicia who accepted her little sister carefully. Kokoro and Kiseki trembled when their eyes locked with my own. I had stricken them with so much fear that moment that I was certain the two would never accept me as their loving mother. It was also that moment that any pride I had in myself as a mother was shattered beyond repair.

So I did the one thing I could, I broke down in front of my children. "I'm sorry!" I screamed angrily, tears rolling down my cheeks feverishly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I repeated over and over again, my shoulders shaking with every word that rolled off of my tongue.

"M-Mama, uh, ah... calm down!" Setsuna blurted out, his masculine voice tucked away behind his feminine one once again. He rushed over to me and tried to hold me but I pushed him away gently.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't touch me!" I turned to my children, their faces all filled with worry. Kokoro and Kiseki looking as if they were about to cry themselves. "Don't touch me..." I muttered quietly.

"You're scaring them, Mama..." Alicia said softly, her voice sounding exactly like Fate's.

I snapped my attention to the beautiful blonde haired young woman before me and cried even harder causing her to step back in fear. "You look too much like her..." I mumbled as more tears cascaded down my cheeks. "You look so much like her; it hurts to look at you. And when I hear your voice I can pretty much see your mother teasing me like she used to..."

"Then why?" Noctis said. "Why did you divorce Fate-mama? You're acting like a grade-A nut case without her presence, but you're the one that broke things off."

"I had no choice..." I replied with a quiver. "I was ordered to." That being said, caused yet another uproar from my children.

"You're so weak," Alicia snarled. "All this strength you claim to have, and yet when you face disobedience you crumble." The volume of her voice caused the little girl in her arms to wince in fear.

"I had no choice..." I whispered.

"Lies!"

"Alicia Takamachi, stand down this instant soldier!" a new voice declared angrily. I lifted my head and saw the kind face of my childhood best friend. Hayate walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. "Sorry we kind of barged in unannounced. Your door was open."

"I'm sorry as well, we tried to call but no one was picking up." Carim said with an awkward smile.

"Oh, hello Auntie Hayate, Auntie Carim." my children all said in unison.

I sniffled quietly enjoying the warmth my friend gave off. I felt myself start to calm down again when I heard Hayate speak.

"Look you guys, I heard the whole thing." Hayate said sheepishly. "Your house is being constantly monitored remember?" My kids blushed a deep crimson knowing that someone had heard them talk back to me. "Anyways when things started to heat up Rein informed me and I decided to step in... but I was a little too late. Are you okay, Nanoha-chan?"

"Nyahaha, sorry. I got caught up in the moment." I answered with a small blush.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted a while ago, Mama..." Alicia apologized, passing Kiseki over to Ritsuka who had opened his arms for the little girl.

I pushed away from Hayate and stood up, throwing my arms around my now much taller daughter. "I'm sorry Baby; I didn't mean all the things I've said." I told her as I buried my fingers in her long blonde hair, running it through gently over and over. This action had always calmed her down when she threw a tantrum or just needed a hug. Fate had, had this same tendency and I was shocked to see how well it worked on Alicia. I pulled away from her and sighed. "When did you get taller than me?" I asked her a small laugh.

"Easy, about 2 years ago when I hit my growth spurt." Alicia replied with a light pink tinting her pale skin. Alicia wrapped her arms around me once again and held on tightly. "I'm so sorry; I never should have talked to you in such a rude manner. Fate-mama would have had my pigtails in for that."

"Nyahaha, she'd have mine as well. I'm the one truly at fault here, not you."

Noctis sighed loudly in a feeble way to get my attention, Kokoro still in his arms tears welling in her baby blue eyes. She had unfortunately gotten my defective DNA and was born with blue eyes instead of the beautiful burgundy like Kiseki.

"Noctis..." I mumbled. The tall handsome man shrugged as he handed Kokoro over to Kyoumi. He opened his arms with a reluctant look on his face. I rushed towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek. "My baby boy..."

"I'm not a baby!" Noctis groaned.

"I'll be your baby boy, Mama!" Setsuna chirped happily with his hand raised up in the air. Noctis wrapped his arms around me; I could feel his large muscles press against my small frame. The brown haired boy hissed at his younger brother and glared. "Oh! Meanie!"

"Can it! Don't you have a club to hit or something?" Noctis barked back playfully.

"Oh, I told the girls I couldn't make it tonight. My mommy needed me!" He exclaimed with a girlish giggle.

"Heh, I guess we just had to make a random appearance to calm things down." Hayate laughed quietly, her eyes locked with Carim's the two sharing an unspoken conversation.

"I agree, Love." Carim replied with an angelic smile.

After breaking the hug with Noctis I turned to my friend who nodded her head at me. I felt a little nervous but I made my way to Kokoro and asked for Kyoumi to release her. The small brunette girl was hesitant to hand the small child over to me, but with a small bit of sisterly reassurance from Vivio, Kyoumi handed my daughter over to me. At first Kokoro yelped out in surprise, she actually tried to get away from me like a bunny rabbit that was held in the wrong way, this of course earned a small round of laughter.

"Mou, Kokoro..." I cooed into the small child's ear lovingly. This might have been the first time I've said her name so softly. She stopped her fidgeting and looked at me curiously. "Hiya."

"Mama..." Kokoro said, testing out the word. I nodded my head and squeaked in surprise when the child threw herself at me, giggling happily. "Mama!"

Hayate laughed at me because of the _'mommy aura'_ that surrounded me. "Nanoha-chan, daijoubu desu ka? [Nanoha-chan, are you alright]" she asked me in our native tongue. My kids looked at the Asian woman curiously not so used to hearing the oriental language anymore.

"Un! Watashi wa daijoubu desu, dakedo kono kimochi wa chotto atto-teki desu. Nyahaha. [Un! I'm fine, but this feeling is kind of overwhelming]." I replied with a nervous laugh. "Waku-Waku suru. [I'm excited.]"

"Watashi mo! [Me to!]" Hayate exclaimed.

"Okay...?" Ritsuka mumbled in a confused tone of voice. He held Kiseki gently with his head resting over her's.

We shared a small laugh and with Kokoro in hand I made my way to my other little girl. Kiseki seemed to not really care about me picking her up, she was the one that signaled to be picked up. I held my little girls firmly in my arms for the first time in 2 years. I had tried to hold them once to see if I could hold them, let alone raise them. I had been so scared I begged Vivio and Alicia to take them away from me before I dropped them.

"I'm sorry you two." I apologized. "It isn't your fault, no; it was never your fault. You two are completely innocent, just like your Papa." Kiseki and Kokoro wrapped their small arms around me and hugged me as tightly as they could, their love for me radiating off of their small little bodies.

"Mama!" both Kokoro and Kiseki exclaimed happily.

"Uh, nyahaha..." I laughed unsure of what to do next.

Things began to settle down again, I had personally tucked Kokoro and Kiseki into bed, a gesture that took 3 years in the making. The two were actually very well mannered; their siblings had done a great job in taking care of them. They did a hell of a job doing my job.

I stayed in the room for a little longer after the twins had fallen asleep, my right arm draped over their heads and my left over their little bodies. I curled up next to them just listening to them breathe and watching their peaceful expressions as they slept. The feeling of their soft hair and skin made me regret how I've acted in those 4 years of their short lives. They needed me the most, but I was to busy tending to my own needs first. I had missed the joy of watching my little girls grow up, I missed their first words, their first time walking... everything.

_'I'm sorry you two, but you won't be seeing me for a long time.'_ I thought ruefully. _'I wish I could be with you for just a bit longer... but in the end Fate-chan, your father, still comes first. I'm sorry.'_

I walked out of the children's room and spied on Hayate and the rest. I heard something around the lines of, "Ignore your mother, she's just going through menopause." I felt a twitch on my left eye as the laughter erupted. I raised my leg up and took off my slipper, with the shoe in hand I took careful aim and chucked it at the playful brunette as hard as I could. The shoe had hit its mark and landed square on Hayate's forehead with a dull thud.

"OUCHIES!" Hayate cried out in paid. I strutted over to them with a sadistic grin and picked up the fallen slipper. "No more boot to the heads! No more!" Hayate pleaded.

"That's what you get for saying I'm going through menopause." I said through my gritted teeth.

"Yet..." all 5 of my children mumbled quietly beneath their breaths.

I turned to them and smiled as sweetly as I could, "Care to say that again?" I asked them, cracking my knuckles.

"No Ma'am!"

"Che, better be..." I said pretending to calm down before making a lunging move with my fist. My kids jumped up in fear of my frightening martial arts powers. "Wimps." I grumbled playfully. Noctis roared angrily as he gave me a bear hug, successfully lifting me off of the ground. "Let me down!"

"Never!" the tall boy exclaimed with glee. "It's been so long since we've seen you this lively! I'm just so happy, that's all."

"Ho snaps! Noctis, happy? Oh my God, no way!" Alicia gasped in surprise. She stood up and sauntered over to her older brother who was still carrying me and gave him a hand. "Nyahaha!" Alicia laughed out loud as she coiled herself around me as well.

"Alicia, Noctis let me go right this minute! If you don't let me go you two are so grounded!" I screamed out.

"You can't ground me, Mother! I'm 20." Noctis said with a grin.

I contemplated his words and agreed with him but I told Alicia, "You're still 16, I can still tell you what to do." The blonde faltered for a moment but decided to hold on to me either way.

"Takamachi siblings, join forces!" Hayate exclaimed, pumping her fist high up into the air. "Take down the evil overlord and save the cheerleader!"

Everyone began joining in the rather painful group hug, their smiling faces refreshing. Since my divorce with Fate that short time ago, I've been so wrapped up in my own despair I had ignored the fact my children felt the hurt as well and everything turned into this ugly mess.

"Hayate-chan, I'll get you for this!" I growled ruefully, the grip my children had around me tightening as I made a break for the shorter brunette.

"Ahah! Sweet, sweet, _sweet_ revenge." Hayate sighed happily. "This is for chucking that shoe at me." Hayate burst out into an evil laughter as my children showed me how much they've missed me, still unaware of the red mark on her forehead.

"Now, now..." Carim said waving her hands about trying to get everyone settled down.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan I feel sorry for you really." Hayate said with a grin.

"Why?"

Hayate snickered to herself quietly. "It's just if Fate wasn't such a fertile cow, you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Oy vey... don't remind me." I grimaced. I may have acted like I disliked the fact that Fate was extremely fertile, but in truth I was thankful. My wife, my soul mate, the love of my life... she had given me so much, she had given me 8 beautiful children that I love more then anything.

* * *

xYuki - Rofls, see I can still be funny in a serious story!

Hey guys, you remember that little bit in the beginning when Nanoha said, "my lawfully wedded wife"? Well... here's a small omake.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Priest: Will you, Yuuno (nothing) Scrya, take Nanoha Takamachi as your lawfully wedded wife to hold and to forever love?

Yuuno: I do.

Priest: -coughs- And will you, Takamachi Nanoha, take this wimpy ferret changeling as your AWFULLY wedded husband to, uh... clean his cage and change his water bottle on a daily basis?

Nanoha: ... Nyahaha, ew. No way.

Chrono: And by the power not really invested in me, I now pronounce you totally not married! -Watches Nanoha run to Fate and Yuuno fade away to dust-


End file.
